Lonely Hearts Club
by Sammie-the-Sorceress
Summary: When Fanboy and Kyle start seventh grade, Fanboy starts to notice things about the latter... and starts to figure some stuff out about himself.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Hearts Club

"Oh boy, Chum Chum, the first day of seventh grade!" an excited Fanboy proclaimed to his best friend. It was a bright and sunny August 20th and the dynamic duo were making their way to school for the first time in two months.

"So many new possibilities, new people, new-"

"Uhhh, Fanboy, aren't we having the same exact class and teacher as last year? In the same building?"

"Well, yeah, but they'll all be new because they'll all be seventh graders!" At this, the two shared collective laughs and shouts of approval. In no time, they were entering into a medium-sized classroom on the second floor of Galaxy Hills Middle School.

Fanboy and Chum Chum took their seats smack-dab in the middle of the room. They got there fairly early, so there were only a few peole chatting with each other, waiting for 8:05 AM to strike.

As he was looking around, absorbing his new environment, Fanboy noticed his old wizard friend, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, sitting next to him. Kyle was too busy with his spellbook to notice the hyper-active young boy's presence.

Fanboy noticed after a while that there were quite a few things different about his old pal. For one, he got his braces off and his previously bad teeth were now perfectly straight. Kyle's once shoulder-length bright red hair had been shortened down to a pixie cut, and he was just a bit more muscular, compared to his earlier lanky build. Fanboy just sat, stared and thought about how different his freckled friend had become over such a short time span while Chum Chum started a conversation with a girl named Nancy. Kyle felt his gaze and looked to him in annoyance.

"May I help you with something, or are you just going to stare at me until the teacher arrives?" he asked, still holding on to that same snarky attitude. Fanboy blushed slightly; partly because he'd been caught and partly because Kyle's English voice developed into a lower, smoother tone, startling him with yet another change.

"Oh! Umm... Hi Kyle," he said quickly with a big, nervous smile. Fanboy was never this awkward. What was up with him today?

"Hrrrm, I see that _you _haven't changed a bit," spat Kyle. He was right; Fanboy was still the high-pitched, baby-faced, 5'3" weirdo he was months ago. Oh well, no shame in being a late bloomer.

Fanboy quickly replied, "Wow, you look waaay different, Kyle! Lookin' good, heh!"

Kyle wasn't used to compliments like that coming from him, but nevertheless, he shrugged it off, only feeling mildy bothered.

"Errr, thank you, Fanboy."

As soon as the somewhat put-off mage returned to his reading, the bell rang for class to start. This caused Kyle to get up and head to his locker to get his first period supplies. Fanboy, already having all his stuff for a change, just sat with his head in his right palm, mentally asking himself;

_What the heck is wrong with me?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanboy grew more confused and flustered with each class period. Why was he staring at Kyle so much? What was this weird feeling that kept stabbing him in the chest? It had come to the point where he broke out in a furious blush every time Kyle so much as sighed in that perfect, smooth sound called a voice. Luckily, Kyle brushed his obvious gazes off as another one of Fanboy's usual annoying behavioral patterns.

As soon as he had made it through his doorway with Chum Chum, Fanboy slumped on the couch and let out a big, distressed sigh.

"What's wrong, Fanboy?" Chum Chum inquired as he sat at his side.

"Oh, I dunno. I don't think you'd understand, buddy," he replied.

"Aww, c'mon, Fanboy, you know you can tell me anything! I'm sure I can help!" Chum Chum inched closer to his green-clad friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"...Well, okay. Chum Chum... what does it mean when you can't stop staring at somebody? And you get this weird, explosion-y feeling inside when you look at them? And along with that, you sweat a lot?" Fanboy asked with a stutter. Chum Chum grinned and giggled at the obvious answer.

Chum Chum replied through small laughs, "Fanboy, don't you hear yourself? You have a crush on somebody!"

"W-what?! I do not! Oh, how do you even know, you're only eleven!" Fanboy protested with redness to the face.

"Well, to be honest, I had a little thing for Nancy Pants a while back, and I felt exactly what you were feeling! It's totally alright to have a crush on somebody, Fanboy. Umm, if you don't mind me asking... who is it?" Chum Chum looked up at him with his big, innocent puppy dog eyes. He really wanted to know.

"I- Uhhh... I can't tell you, okay? I dunno how you'll feel about it..." Fanboy saddened and looked down, no longer meeting his friend's gaze.

"Fanboy, please tell me who it is! You know I won't get mad! Is it Yo? It's really okay if it's Yo; it'll get her off my back, ehehe!"

"What? No, it's not-! Ughhhh, it's... it's Kyle, okay?! There!" Fanboy turned away and pouted in immature anger and embarrassment.

"Ohhhhh. That DOES explain a lot of stuff going on with you today. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait... so you don't care if it's a guy?"

"Of course not! I always thought you were too happy and loving to care about anything like that anyway," Chum Chum replied gleefully.

"Well... as long as you don't mind... do you think he'd go for me?" Fanboy inquired hopefully.

"Oh, I don't know, Fanboy, everyone's different. No matter what, I still think you should give it a try. You know, after a few days, to make sure you really do like him."

Fanboy took his friend's advice and waited a while until he could fully contemplate how to approach this awkward situation. This was the first time he was going to ask somebody out on a date. He did ask a girl named Lupe last year, but that was... under silly circumstances. This was the first ever serious crush Fanboy had ever had. And by serious, I mean _serious. _He had never felt a feeling so powerful.

He counted the days he waited; one day, three days, six days, a week.

By the time Fanboy figured out his plan of action, two whole weeks had gone by, and ninety-nine percent of those two weeks consisted of being caught and yelled at by Kyle. Fanboy just could not stop staring... and stuttering... and sweating everywhere... and being really loud and awkward by accident, much to Kyle's annoyance.

Honestly, that fiery redhead must've gotten ten headaches a day, but Fanboy promised himself that when they started going out, he would never make Kyle angry again.

"Tomorrow," he said to himself as he entered his room after a hard school day. "Tomorrow's the day I'm gonna ask him to go to the movies with me. Ohhhh, I hope I don't mess it up-"

He stopped and thought.

_Oh no... What if I DO mess it up? What if Kyle thinks I'm too dumb? He does always yell at me about me doing dumb things... What if he only dates wizards? What if he gets angry at me? Ohhh, why am I only thinking about this now?! Oh no, I'm definitely gonna mess it up now... _

All these worries and stresses raced through his mind, not making tomorrow's situation any easier. Fanboy supposed that going through the plan again would ease his mind.

He was going to catch up to Kyle after school on his walk home. Then, he was going to start off calmly and ask Kyle not to get mad at him. Finally, he'd ask if he'd like to see the new superhero movie downtown. Seemed easy enough.

So, it was settled. Tomorrow, at around 3:15 PM, Fanboy would take a step on his romantic ladder.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a very important day for Fanboy. Today was the day that he'd finally let his feelings known. He was going to ask Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason to a movie.

Now, to you, this may not be a big deal, but to a twelve-year-old yound boy who's never had a legitimate crush in his life, it's a huge deal. It was more of a big deal than the start of seventh grade, which was two weeks ago.

Today will be the last time Fanboy is yelled at for staring at him. Actually, he _was _yelled at today. Fanboy acknowledges that Kyle yells at him quite frequently, and calls him stupid, but Fanboy had a feeling that when Kyle sees him being mature about his situation this afternoon, he'll change his perception.

At 3:00, the bell had rang that signified the day's end. Fanboy's heart jumped. He lingered around the class, picking up his books slowly, giving Kyle time to exit the building first. He didn't want to look weird and follow him out.

By the time Fanboy had finally finished packing up, Kyle had already made it half-way home. He would have to run to catch up to his potential date.

And so he did.

He ran and ran and ran, so by the time he met up with the English boy, he was red, sweaty, and gasping. Not a very pretty sight.

"Fanboy?! What the devil are you do- Did you run all the way here from school?!" Kyle inquired harshly in surprise. Fanboy took a little time to regain his breath before he started speaking. Welp, here goes.

"Heh, yeah... Hey Kyle. Sorry for scaring you. I just... need to ask you something." If Fanboy's cheeks could get any redder, they certainly would now. The time has finally come.

"Well why didn't you just ask me at school? Or just visit my house and ask? You moron, you could have passed out!"

"Err, well... I couldn't really ask you at school... It's kinda private." Fanboy muttered as he played with his fingers.

"...Private? ...Fanboy what on Earth are you up to?" Kyle grew to his usual angry snap. He had loads of homework, he had no time for Fanboy's shenanigans.

"Well... I- Uh... Umm... Eheh-" Fanboy was stopped by Kyle's fiery sassiness.

"Look, if you're just going to keep making noises at me, then I'm leaving. I'm a very busy person. When you can speak proper English and stop acting like an uneducated buffoon, then you may ask me whatever you were going to ask me. Goodbye."

He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a purple-gloved hand.

"Don't go Kyle, I-I'll spit it out, okay? Just stay calm." He let out a short sigh.

"Kyle... over the summer, you... kinda changed a lot, and... you're really- I mean, I think you're- Oh gosh... Kyle... I think I... really... really like you, and I'd really like... to go to a movie with you... on Friday." Fanboy looked down at the ground, not able to meet his interest's eyes.

"Oh... Oh, Fanboy, I- I didn't know that you felt that way. That... actually explains a lot about these past two weeks. I'm sorry for yelling, I honestly didn't understand..." Kyle apologized with true remorse. He had no experience with people showing that sort of affection towards him. He had no idea.

"It's okay, Kyle... Umm... so... movie?"

"Fanboy... I'm sorry, but no. I just don't feel that way."

Rejected. He had organized this thing for two whole weeks and he was rejected. Fanboy was never really good with handling negative emotions, especially one as powerful as this, so he lost a little control over his thought filter.

"...Wha-?! But you just said- And the look on your face-"

"Fanboy, I'm very sorry, but the answer is still no."

"...Why? ...Is it because I'm stupid? I can get smarter, I swear! You can even tutor me; that can be like a date, right?" Tears slowly gathered in the corners of Fanboy's eyes. He knew it. Kyle wanted a smart boy, not dorky, dumb ol'-

"Fanboy... No! It isn't that at all! Stop crying, please! It's... hard to explain."

"...It's still something about me though, right? What is it?! What is it, Kyle?! Huh?!" When Fanboy was finished wiping his tears, Kyle put his hands on the former's green shoulders.

"Oh dear... Yes, sort of, but it's equally my fault as well." He let out a deep breath through his nose and tried to think of a proper explanation.

"Fanboy, so far... everything that I've been through has been a struggle. For me, the stress has never stopped. My life is kind of... horrid. I'd like it very much if my first relationship would be a least a little less difficult. We're two different people, you and I. Even if we did get together and try to work it out, I'd still end up having to yell and you. You'd still end up hurt-"

"But I can change! I'm not always hyper! I'll-"

"Fanboy, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I forced you to change. Despite the yelling, you're a truly great person. You should be able to be yourself and not be yelled at, as well as I should be able to get to a relaxing place. Either way we look at the possibility of... us, someone ends up unhappy. I don't want either of us to hurt each other anymore. For once in my life, I'd like something... easy."

As Kyle explained his predicament, Fanboy could see the pain gather in his eyes. He understood his reasoning.

"I agree with ya, buddy." Fanboy gave him a small smile. Kyle reciprocated and they both shared a light hug.

"Umm, Kyle... we can still be friends, right?"

"Heh, of course... Just... relax a little around me from now on, alright?"

"I'll try, Kyle, I promise... And uh, I'm sorry about flipping out on you."

"That's quite alright, Fanboy, I've 'flipped out' on you multiple times. Just... one more thing."

"Huh?"

"_Stop staring at me in class!_"

-END-


End file.
